vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambi VHS 2005
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Cinderella: Platinum Edition *Chicken Little Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on DVD and Video Opening Previews *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Bambi II Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Bambi" * From the Story by: Felix Salten * Technicolor®a * Copyrighted MCMXLII Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 5013 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * With the Talents of: Hardie Albright, Stan Alexander, Bobette Audrey, Peter Behn, Thelma Boardman, Janet Chapman, Jeanne Christy, Dolyn Bramston Cook, Marion Darlington, Tim Davis, Donnie Dunagan, Sam Edwards, Ann Gillis, Otis Harlan, Eddie Holden, Sterling Holloway Jack Horner, Cammie King Conlon, Mary Lansing, Margaret Lee, Clarence Nash, Babs Nelson, Sandra Lee Richards, Francesca Santoro, Fred Shields, Bobby Stewart, John Sutherland, Paula Winslowe, Elouise Wohlwend, Will Wright, Robert Winkler * Film Editor: Thomas Scott * Camera: Max Morgan * Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck * Research: Maurice Day * Production Associate: Elzbieta Araszkiewicz * Secretaries: Dee Worth, Vi Zimmerman * Produced by: Walt Disney * Supervising Director: David D. Hand * Assistant Directors: Jack Atwood, Mike Holoboff, Bob Ogle, Don A. Duckwall * Story Direction: Perce Pearce * Story Adaptation: Larry Morey * Music by: Frank Churchill, Edward Plumb * Lyrics by (Spanish Version): Edmundo Santos * Songs by: Gene de Paul, Sammy Fain, Jerry Livingston, Don Raye * Conducted by: Alexander Steinert * Musical Direction: Carl Stalling, Oliver Wallace, Scott Bradley * Orchestration by: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith, Milt Franklyn * Choir Arrangements by: Charles Henderson * Story Development: George Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch, Ralph Wright * Sequences Directors: James Algar, Bill Roberts, Norman Wright, Sam Armstrong, Paul Satterfield, Graham Heid, Clyde Geronimi, Art Davis * Character Maquettes: Wah Ming Chang * Atmosphere Sketches: Lew Keller, Sylvia Holland, Jules Engel, Maurice Noble, Howard Miles, Zachary Schwartz, Gustaf Tenggren, Glen Scott * Art Direction: Thomas H. Codrick, Robert C. Cormack, McLaren Stewart, David Hilberman, Al Zinnen, Lloyd Harting, John Hubley, Dick Kelsey, Bruce Bushman, Lance Nolley, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Claude Coats * Conceptual Design: Tyrus Wong * Effects Animator: Miles Pike * Layouts: Curt Perkins, Glen Scott, Robert Givens * Backgrounds: Merle T. Cox, Tyrus Wong, Art Riley, Robert McIntosh, Travis Johnson, W. Richard Anthony, Stan Spohn, Ray Huffine, Ed Levitt, Joe Stahley * Supervising Animators: Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, Oliver M. Johnston Jr., Travis Johnson * Animators: Fraser Davis, Bill Justice, Don Lusk, Retta Scott, Kenneth Hultgren, Kenneth O'Brien, Louis Schmidt, Prestor Blair, John Bradbury, Bernard Garbutt, Joshua Meador, Phil Duncan, George Rowley, Art Palmer, Edwin Aardal, Jerome Brown, Paul Busch, Lars Calonius, Fred Madison, Paul B. Kossoff, Ugo D'Orsi, John Dehner, James Escalante, Paul Fitzpatrick, Russ Dyson, Bob Youngquist, Cornett Wood, Vernon G. Witt, Jim Will, Don Tobin, Harvey Toombs, Joe Harbaugh, Harry Hamsell, Franklin Grundeen, Arthur Moore, George Goepper, Jack Gayek, Murray McClellan, Jack Huber, Ward Kimball, Hal King, Karl Van Leuven, M. James, John F. Reed, Lynn Karp, Jim Moore, Hazel Sewell, Sandy Strother, Al Coe, John McManus, Noel Tucker, Bob Carlson, Brad Case, Emery Hawkins, Warren Batchelder, Volus Jones, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Ken Muse, Carlo Vinci, Marvin Woodward, Cy Young, Don Towsley, William Shull, Don Patterson, C. Melendez, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Larry Silverman, Morey Reden, Virgil Ross, John Sibley Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Charles Nichols, Arnold Gillespie, Al Eugster * Assistant Animators: Lee J. Ames, Blaine Gibson, C. Melendez, Willy Pyle * Animator for Opening Sequences: Jack Kinney * Ink and Paint: Retta Davidson, Jeanne Lee Keil Ending Credits * The End · A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Restoration Team: Sara Duran-Singer, Steve Poehlein, David Bossert, Joe Hiuiano, Theo Gluck, Kevin Scaheffer, Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Manager: David Candiff * Post Production Coordinator: Cory Hansen * Digital Color Timing Supervisor: Bruce Tauscher * Animation Research Library: Tim Campbell, Fox Carney, Doug Engalla, Ann Hasen, Vivian Procopio, Joanna Samija, Lella Smith, Matt Tsugawa * The Library of Congress Motion Picture Conservation Center Dayton, Ohio * Nitrate Film Vault Leader: George Willeman * Nitrate Film Specialist: Irwin Rosenfeld * Motion Picture Restoration: Lowery Digital Images * Project Manager: Ryan Gomez * Line Producer; Liza Diott * Lowery Restoration Specialists: Patrck Almanza, Jackie Lopez, Anthony DiMatteo, Matthew Mayberry, Jacob Hair, Doran McGee, Adam Kerpy, Julie Ornburn, John Kopianski, Jeff Schiffman * Lowry Ceil Dirt Specialists: Casey Basichis, Sarah McGrail, John Buchholtz, Adam Senate, Carlos Long, Aurelio Vera * Digital Mastering by: Technicolor ® Digital Intermeditates - A Tenchicolor® Company * Digital Colorist: Timothy Peeler * Digital Producer: April McMorris * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Re-Rcording Mixers; Keith Rogers, Terry Porter * Re-Recording Engineer: Erik Hockoi * Sound Restoration by: Andreas K. Meyer - Sony Music Studios, NY * With Special Thanks to: Sara Bleick, Kent Gordon, Mary Kogg, Robyn Robertsk, Hermann Schmidt * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:2005 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment